laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Future Luke Triton
"Professor, I hope this letter finds you well. As for me, I am in quite a predicament." Future Luke Triton is a major character in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. He is the older version of Luke from 10 years in the future. Profile Appearance The future Luke has essentially a grown-up version of his old outfit. He wears a navy blue cap, and similar shoes with blue socks under them. He wears a blue blazer and a tie. Personality Like his past self, Luke is a kind man, though rather sceptical of those around him from growing up in the future London. He retained his genuine love of puzzles, and his friendship with his old tutor Professor Layton, though not having seen him for nearly 10 years. Biography ''London Life'' A mysterious young man who looks very much like Luke. His origin is unknown. Plot ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future Prologue Needing assistance in freeing his London from the Family, Future Luke sent a letter back though time via Baldwin Road's clock shop's time machine to Professor Layton. He requested that he go to the clock shop in order to help him. Chapter One: Is This The Future? To convince the professor and Luke that they were really in the future, Luke directed them by more letters first to Green Hospital, where an ill and elderly Dr. Schrader was staying, and then to the Gilded Seven Casino, where he met them in person. Chapter Two: A Boy Named Luke Luke first challenged Layton to a puzzle battle to prove his identity. After denoting a flaw in the puzzles, Luke was convinced that he was the real Layton. He proceeded to tell him and his past self that soon after the prime minister, Bill Hawks, was killed in the time machine explosion 10 years before, Layton had aided in hiding Dr. Stahngun, amazed by his research. Layton had started taking over the underworld, and eventually became the boss of the Family, bringing in cash from all sorts of 'businesses' to fund Stahngun's completion of his time machine, which now resided in the clock shop, incomplete, but functioning. Trying to leave the casino, he tried to stop Bostro from taking the three for questionning, but failed. Bostro ordered his goons to shootout the casino, searching for them. Future Luke managed to help Layton build a gun from damaged slot machine parts that fired coins, and sent the Family running. Chapter Three: The Enigmatic Future Future Luke decided that to stop Future Layton and rescue the prime minister and the missing scientists, they would have to storm his headquarters in Chinatown, the Towering Pagoda. However, Layton and Luke needed to speak to Inspector Chelmey back in the present, so Future Luke brought them back to the clock shop, admant that he would stay behind to prevent further disruption to time. Chapter Six: Traveling Companions? Future Luke was not present for the beginning of the chapter, but Layton explains to Flora about his need of help, and gets her quite excited to meet him. He is waiting for the group at the park observatory. He is surprised when he sees Flora, as he doesn't fully recognise her from the past. When Layton tells Future Luke that Inspector Chelmey and Barton had travelled in time alongside them beyond their intentions, he doesn't seem too surprised; he acknowledged their presence as a possibility. Future Luke tells the three about Bostro's thugs, and they then set out to sneak into Chinatown. Chapter Seven: Chinatown Layton, Luke, Flora, and Future Luke head to the Gilded Seven, and get the parrot to mimic Bostro's voice to scare off the thugs (Shmelmey and Shmarton) . This attempt is successful, and, with a puzzle counter to burst through, they sneak into Chinatown. Images ''Unwound Future the letter.JPG professor-layton-and-the-final-time-journey-20080926081820500_640w.jpg professorlaytonandtheunwoundfuture_0.jpg Clive2.png Clive3.png EnterChinaTown.jpg Tumblr lfhpuvPELE1qzfe0ko1 400.png Miscellaneous Images CliveCorrect.png|Future Luke's 'Correct' pose CliveIncorrect.png|Future Luke's 'Incorrect' pose Clive.png|Concept of Future Luke Clive.pointing.png FutureLuke.png Clive London Life.PNG|Future Luke in London Life Media Cutscenes Puzzles Future Luke gives his past self a single puzzle, "The Third Youngest" while in Chinatown. Trivia *On occasion, Future Luke is nicknamed 'Legal Luke' or just 'Legal' to avoid spoiling his role in the game. Category:London Life Characters